Every Step of the Way
by ncisabbylover
Summary: A collection of responses to prompts left in my tumblr inbox (and my fanfiction inbox if anyone here is so inclined). Mostly Densi.
1. Cockroaches

Prompt: Deeks encounters some very scary cockroaches. Kensi to the rescue! - Anon

* * *

A shriek resonated from the bathroom as Kensi sat on Deeks' bed petting Monty while her boyfriend showered. She furrowed her brow.

"Deeks?" She called apprehensively.

Two more unmanly yelps came in reply and Kensi was off the bed and at the bathroom door in an instant.

"Deeks? You okay in there?" She called again, knocking on the bathroom door as she began to push it open.

"No Kens! Don't come in!"

She rolled her eyes despite the fact he couldn't see her through the wooden door.

"You're getting shy on me now? It's nothing I haven't seen before Deeks, seriously." She turned the knob and pushed on the door. "What's going on?!"

Perched atop the toilet seat, towel in hand, Deeks was crouched, stark naked. His eyes were fixed on the corner of the bathroom.

"What the…" Kensi's eyes followed his to where three reasonably large cockroaches were congregated. "Are you kidding me?"

"Don't let them get out. They'll infest the rest of the house!"

"Deeks. They're just cockroaches. Why haven't you killed them?"

"I was having a shower Kens. I don't tend to bring shoes into the shower with me."

Kensi rolled her eyes and picked up the toilet brush holder from the side of the bowl. Resolutely she quickly squished the offending insects. Deeks shuddered at the squelch.

"Was that so hard?" She questioned, looking at him pointedly. She grabbed a handful of toilet paper and made quick work of picking up the dead bugs and depositing them in the bathroom waste basket.

Deeks carefully stepped down from his perch on the toilet.

"Now hurry up and have your shower. We're going to be late to dinner." She instructed, leaning up to kiss him gently.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" He called to her retreating form. "Princess? Sugar bear? My knight in shining armour?"

She grinned as she closed the door behind her, not bothering to turn back.


	2. Secure

Prompt: Deeks is shocked when Kensi doesn't get jealous during a case and discovers it's because she feels secure in her standing with him. Prompt! :P - divergent338

* * *

He climbed into the passenger seat of the SRX and closed the door. He glanced worriedly towards his partner and before he knew it apologies were spewing from his lips.

"I'm sorry, but it was the mission you know? I didn't _want_ to do it. I mean, I'd much rather have you as my partner any day, even when the mission doesn't involved, well, _that_. But it wasn't my call. Talia… I mean… Agent Del Campo was already on the inside and she was our in. I hated it. I swear. I hated every minute of it."

A small smile was slowly taking over Kensi's face as he rambled on, she hadn't even put the car in drive yet, content to see how long he would continue.

"I mean, you know that I love you. I know there was that thing between you and her a while ago but that was before… well before us… ya know? And I swear, even then, there was nothing going on between us and… Kensi?" He finally realised she wasn't saying anything.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"Are you… I mean… Are we good?"

"Of course we're good. Why wouldn't we be?" She answered nonchalantly, no trace of malice in her voice.

"Because… Because I kissed Ta… Agent Del Campo…" He winced, waiting for a punch to the shoulder that never came.

"And a few months back I kissed Callen." Kensi shrugged.

"So… you're not… mad?"

"I've told you before, dogs get mad, people get angry. But I'm not angry either." She decided to have some mercy on him, reaching across the console and laying her palm against his thigh, squeezing. "It was part of your cover. Sometimes we have to do things for the job, like when I had to kiss Callen."

"But what about…" He left it hanging.

Kensi turned the car off and swivelled in her seat to face him. Reaching out, she laid a hand on his scruffy cheek and guided his eyes to meet hers.

"We're good. We were never not. I trust you. We agreed to be all in. You've told me you love me. I've never doubted that. Should I?" She raised her eyebrows in challenge.

Deeks shook his head adamantly.

"No. No, don't doubt that. I love you Kens."

She smiled and leaned over towards him and kissed his lips softly.

"Glad we got that cleared up. Now, what are we having for dinner?" She turned back in her seat and restarted the car.

"Tacos?" He queried.

"Tacos it is." She agreed, shifting the car into drive. "Oh and Deeks? I love you too."


	3. First Date

Prompt: Hmmm. Deeks and Kensi go out on a rare, real date. Maybe even their first real date, post-Humbug. - Racoonsmate4life

* * *

"Wait, so where are we going?" Deeks asked as Kensi led him down the steps from his apartment. They'd been officially "all-in" for two weeks now and, between their trip to Mammoth and their usual, crazy work schedule, they'd yet to go out on a true date.

"Tacos… or something." Kensi grinned at him cheekily.

"Ha ha, very funny. Seriously Kens. When I said we should go on a real date I meant the whole, guy picks girl up at her door, reservations at a nice restaurant, a kiss at the doorstep at the end of the night."

"Oh, I'm hoping for more than a goodnight kiss. And are you saying that the woman, I'm sorry, _girl_ , can't take the guy out on a date?" She challenged, stopping in her tracks to look at him.

"Ah, no, not exactly. I mean, I'm all for feminism and equality but… I kind of wanted to do something special for you." He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"You did." She assured him, pressing a hand to his cheek and guiding his head up. "You took me on an amazing trip to the snow where we did very little actual snowboarding." She grinned and got an answering grin from him.

"I know but…"

"But nothing. Hurry up and get in the car. We're going to be late." She chastised him. Deeks let out an over exaggerated sigh and complied, making his way to the passenger side of the SRX.

Forty minutes later they were pulling up in front of the Pantages Theater.

"You… you… but how did you…" Deeks stammered as he saw the banners advertising WICKED all around the parking lot.

"Sam and Callen let it slip."

Deeks narrowed his eyes. "They weren't supposed to tell you." He grumbled.

"Yeah well, that's what happens when you purposefully piss Sam off by making bird noises during paperwork days Deeks. They told me hoping I would tease you for it. I don't think this is what they imagined me doing with the information." She smiled.

"Yeah, no. Definitely not." He paused and looked at her skeptically. "Do you even like musical theater?"

Kensi shrugged.

"We're about to find out." With that she pushed open the car door and climbed out. Deeks hastily followed, jogging around the front of the car to catch up with her as she pressed the fob to lock the doors.

"Wait, you've never seen a musical? Like, ever?" He asked, more than slightly shocked.

Kensi shrugged again.

"I've told you, me and Dad used to go camping, work on cars, that kind of thing. And after he died, well, you know…"

Deeks grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh ho ho, you're in for a treat." He pulled her closer as they walked - forcing her to lean slightly into him - and he kissed the side of her head. "Best first date ever." He murmured into her hair.

"Does that mean I'm getting lucky tonight?" She leaned out before leaning back in to nudge him with her shoulder.

"I'll have you know, I don't usually put out on a first date." He informed her as they stopped in the will call line. "But for you I just might make an exception."


	4. Permission

Prompt: Sorry to bother you with this prompt because someone has probably already done it but can you maybe write something about deeks asking Sam and Callen permission to ask Kensi to marry him. ((I'm really sorry to bother you with is)) - Anon

* * *

"Goddamn it Deeks! Can you not sit still, just for a second?!" Sam asked, spinning in his chair to face the detective.

This morning had marked the end of a long running op and the team now had after action reports to complete. Deeks had been jittery all day, his leg constantly bouncing up and down, even when he was in the car with Sam, waiting for Callen and Kensi to complete their undercover parts in the op. Now, with the case over, his leg was still bouncing and his typing was sporadic at best and it was driving Sam nuts.

"Ah sorry… I'm just.. yeah. Sorry." Deeks stammered before turning back to his computer screen. His hands didn't touch the keyboard though, instead they began fidgeting with one of his pencils. It wasn't long before he was absent-mindedly tapping the pencil against the wooden desk.

"Deeks! What the hell is going on? Spill." Sam finally snapped.

"Ah…" Deeks looked around. Callen's interest had been piqued and he was looking at the pair. Meanwhile, Kensi was still in the bathrooms, trying to scrub off the temporary tattoos she'd had to apply for her undercover persona. He'd offered to help but she'd pushed him out of the locker room and told him to get a start on the paper work.

"Deeks." Callen spoke now, head cocked to the side. "Everything okay?"

"Okay? Yeah, everything's fine. Peachy, great even. Just great." Deeks rambled.

"So what's got your panties in a twist?" Sam asked gruffly.

"I… ah… I think I'm going to propose tonight…"

"To Kensi?" Callen queried.

Deeks looked at him with a 'well, duh' expression.

"Yes, to Kensi. Who else would I be proposing to?"

"Just making sure." Callen raised his hands in surrender.

"What do you mean think?" Sam drew his attention back to him. "Marriage isn't something you enter into lightly."

"I know. I didn't mean it like that I just meant it like, well… What do you guys think?"

"Of you and Kensi?" The team leader deadpanned.

"Of me proposing to Kensi." Deeks specified, looking around the mission to make sure the woman in question wasn't about to appear.

"If you guys are ready for it, go for it." Callen nodded.

"Yeah, you've handled yourselves well the past year and a bit. If this is what you both want…" Sam agreed.

"So, you guys are okay with it?"

"Wait, are you asking for our permission?" Callen enquired.

"No… Yes… Maybe?" His hand came up and tousled his hair. Just then, Kensi re-entered the workspace.

"Oh no… what have you guys done to Deeks?" She asked, seeing his confused and slightly anxious expression.

"Nothing." Sam answered.

"How about we call it a day. The paperwork will still be here tomorrow. It's been a long op." Callen announced, standing from his desk. Sam followed suit as the pair began to pack up their things.

Confused, Kensi looked between the three men and slowly began to pack her messenger bag.

"Ooookay." She murmured.

Sam passed behind Deeks, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Good luck." Callen nodded at the detective as he too made his way out of the mission.

"Good luck for what?" Kensi asked skeptically, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, nothing. Tell you later." Deeks covered quickly, standing and all but shoving his things into his own bag. "We still on for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. See you at 8?" Kensi slung her bag over her shoulder and moved out from behind her desk.

"See you at 8." Deeks smiled, hand patting the pocket with the small blue box.


	5. Nerves

Prompt: Deeks nervous abt proposing? - anon

Continuation of chapter 4 - Permission

* * *

They'd had a nice dinner at the fancy restaurant he'd chosen but it had felt too crowded, there were too many eyes. He knew Kensi pretty well – if he did say so himself – and she wasn't the flash bang kind of girl (unless there was a grenade involved). Then, as they often did after a nice night out, they'd taken a walk along the beach. He'd really thought that would be the perfect place but when they got there it just felt too cliché. It was too over done and far too 'perfect' to be _them._ So they'd walked hand in hand, talking and laughing and teasing as they so often did.

He was just pulling the truck up in front of his apartment when Kensi turned in the passenger seat and laid a hand on his thigh.

"Are you okay?" Her eyes were lit with concern.

"Yeah. Of course. Why? Are you okay?"

She chuckled silently. "I'm okay." She paused and took a moment to really look at him. If Deeks didn't know any better he would have sworn she was reading his mind right then.

"Good." He finally replied.

"Deeks…"

"What?"

"What's going on?" She asked, this time moving her fingers from his thigh to grasp his hand that had just come off the steering wheel.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is going on?"

"Really?" She cocked her head at him, eyes wide with incredulousness. "You've been jitter and jumpy all day. I thought Sam was going to kill when you two returned from the op."

"I've just… I've just had a lot of energy today. Too much coffee. I should really lower my intake." He covered. "Come on, let's head in." Before she could reply he was out of the car and moving to open her door for her.

He led her inside and they both took their shoes off, Deeks heading into the kitchen as Kensi plopped herself down onto the couch.

"Beer?" He called.

"Please."

Deeks appeared a moment later with two bottles. He handed one to Kensi and sat down next to her, relishing the way she slid closer to him and curled into his side. She leaned forward to grab the remote but he stopped her.

"Wait."

"For…?"

"I ah, I want to talk to you about something."

Sensing this was a serious conversation Kensi leaned forward and placed her beer on the coffee table before crossing her legs so she could face him on the couch.

Deeks in turn placed his beer down next to hers and slid forward so he was perched on the edge of the cushions. He nervously began picking imaginary lint from the black slacks he'd worn to dinner that night.

"Just spit it out." Kensi encouraged.

Deeks chuckled at the prospect for a moment before turning his head to face her.

"I've been trying to figure out how to say this, when to say this, where to say this for a few weeks now and just nothing seemed right. It's not a matter of not having ideas. I just, I had too many ideas, too many words racing around my head too fast for me to catch. I suppose, what it comes down to is," He paused, taking a breath and sneaking one of his hands into his right side pocket.

"You're freaking me out here Deeks. Just come out with it. Whatever it is, we can handle it." She assured him.

"I sure hope so." He muttered under his breath before continuing. "What it comes down to is, I know I said that if someone could put up with me for 10 years they deserve my hand in marriage but I think 7 is close enough." He slid from the couch onto one knee on the floor. "Kens, will you marry me?"


	6. Help

Prompt: Deeks goes to Sam and Callen for advice on how to handle Kensi's flashbacks which are worse than what his were after Sidirov.

— Mountaingirl777

* * *

"How's our girl?" Callen asked Deeks as he walked into the mission. The detective had deep bags beneath his eyes and, were it not for the coffee in his hand, Callen was sure he'd fall asleep standing up.

It was a well known fact that Deeks had been at Kensi's almost every night since her return from Afghanistan. Just partners doing what partners do was the story and no one was questioning it, at least not at the moment.

"She's…" He began. Sam and Callen usually asked him something similar every couple of days and he usually answered with something positive but vague like 'She's getting there' or 'She's doing okay considering.' But today he didn't have the energy, physical or emotional to put on a brave face and be the optimist he liked to consider himself. "She's not doing great."

That immediately got the other men's attention.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, swivelling to face the blonde detective as he sat at his desk.

Deeks rubbed his hands over his face and then up through his hair.

"She's having nightmares and flashbacks. They're… they're bad guys. I mean after Sidirov and the whole…" He trailed off. "I mean, I had flashbacks then but they weren't this bad. It's all I can do just to pull her out of them. It's not just one or two a day either." He leaned down and rested his forehead on his desk. "I just don't know what to do to help." He muttered into the wood.

"Is she getting help?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? Other than me?"

"Professional help." Callen specified.

"I… she was talking to Nate on the phone for a while."

"She needs to see someone. Someone other than Nate. She can't trust him. Not fully. As much as I hate to say it, as much as I like him as s friend, he's in Hetty's pocket." Callen said.

Deeks looked up at him, his expression a mix of puzzled and realization.

"You're right." He agreed. "I'll… I'll try and talk to her about it when I get home."

Neither agent missed the way he'd called Kensi's apartment home but by silent agreement they let it slide, at least for now.


	7. Bad Luck

Deeks accidentally sees kensi in her wedding dress early? Maybe? - Anon

* * *

There was a brisk knock on her front door and then the sound of a key in the lock.

"Kens?" Deeks called out as he entered her apartment.

"Ah, hey. Just give me a second!" Kensi called out from the bedroom as her boyfriend shuffled around the living room, making himself at home.

"Sure." He replied. He sat down on the couch and flick on the television. Some rerun of a long cancelled sitcom was playing and he quickly got sucked in. It wasn't until five minutes later when the commercial break started that he realised Kensi still hadn't emerged from her room.

"Kensi?" He called again, standing up from the couch and making his way down the hall. There was no reply. "Princess?"

Still nothing.

He was face to face with her closed bedroom door and he knocked loudly. "Everything okay in there?"

"Yes!" Came her startled reply. "Everything's fine. Don't come in!"

"Are you sure? Do you need any help? I mean, usually I prefer taking your clothes off but…" He grinned, hand reaching down to turn the knob.

"Deeks. No. Just, just stay out there!" She sounded flustered and it made his brow furrow with concern. Ignoring her request he opened the door and entered.

The sight that greeted him took him aback and for a few seconds the pair stood there staring at each other in surprised silence.

"Is there something I should know?" He finally asked. Before him Kensi stood in a white, floor length dress. A wedding dress. And she looked incredible. "Have things escalated with your man on the side?" He joked. It was either that or he took her by the hand and dragged her up to Vegas.

Kensi laughed softly and shook her head.

"No. My mom… this dress was Mom's. She was cleaning out the house and she, ah, she gave it to me." She told him, slightly nervous.

"Oh, well, you look beautiful." He almost whispered.

"Thanks." She murmured back, pink flushing her cheeks as she lowered her head.

"Well, I ah, I'm just going to go and start making dinner. What with it being bad luck to see the bride in the dress… Is it still bad luck if you're not a bride yet?" He wondered aloud.

Kensi smiled again and shook her head. He turned to leave.

"Wait, before you go. Can you unzip me?"

Kensi turned around and lifted her hair from her back as Deeks approached. He carefully slid the zip down before placing a sweet kiss to the back of her neck.

"I won't make you wait too long." He promised. By the time she turned around again he'd ducked out of the room.


	8. Plans

Prompt: kensi has a girls night out with her mindy Mandy group and they talk about fantasy weddings, focus on kensi imagining marrying deeks! :))) - Anon

* * *

"And then we'll release the butterflies before heading to the reception for an all night party!" Kat declared to the other five girls sitting around the booth.

"What about you Kay Kay?" Mindy turned to her.

"Hmmm?" Kensi had been a bit distracted tonight. Her and Deeks were having one of their nights off and she'd decided to meet up with her friends for a girls night out. Something was niggling at the back of her mind though and she couldn't quite figure out what it was and so, she'd been distant.

"Fantasy wedding?" Mandy prompted.

"Oh, right. Ah. I don't know." She smiled and shrugged. "Probably something small."

Yeah, there was no way she was getting away with something that vague with these girls.

"Come on! What does Marty want?" Mandy asked.

"He'd probably want something on the beach. He's a surfer right? You two could totally have a beach wedding." Tiffany interrupted before Kensi could reply.

"Oh, maybe in Hawaii! I mean, if it's not going to be that big why not make everyone travel." Kat added.

"Yeah! I can see it now. A barefoot wedding in the sand. You in a flow-y white dress, him in light grey suite vest, shirt sleeves rolled up, showing off his delicious muscles." Tiffani giggled.

"Ah…" Kensi tried to cut in.

"Oh yes! And we'll all be bridesmaids!" Mindy announced.

"And then you can go on the honeymoon. Where do you think you two will go? Maybe Australia? I hear Australia is nice. Or Europe." Mandy planned.

"Girls." Kensi laughed, "We've only been dating 6 months!"

All five of the girls waved her off and continued planning her wedding and honeymoon.

Her phone buzzed on the table and she checked the message that had just come through. It was a photo of Deeks and Kip playing basketball at Kip's house. Whoever had taken the photo had caught the exact moment Deeks had tried for a lay up, only to have the ball smacked out of his hand by the pro. A text underneath it read _Remind me why I'm friends with him again?_

She quickly typed a reply. _So you can get your girlfriend free tickets to games_.

 _Ah, knew there was a reason. See you tomorrow?_

 _Bright and early. Have coffee and donuts._ She returned the phone to her bag and came back into the conversation.

"Kensi, what's your stance on ice sculptures?"


	9. Matching

New bra— thelittlepterophyllum

* * *

She arrived at work that morning to a small box sitting on her desk. It was nondescript; no wrapping paper, no note, just a white box about the size of cupcake. The prospect of a sugary treat made her slightly giddy and she was quick to sit behind her desk and carefully open the package. When she pried the lid open though she was met with pink tissue paper. It probably wasn't a cupcake, she surmised. Slightly disappointed at the lack of delicious pastry she started to pull out the tissue paper.

Well, it certainly wasn't a cupcake. No, it was possibly the furtherest thing from a cupcake she could get. Her eyes widened as she extracted the material from the box and examined it. Oh, he was so dead.

"DEEKS!" She stormed through the mission, checking the gym and the lockers before finding him in the armoury.

"What. The. Hell." She accused, holding up the offending piece of fabric above he head.

"Good morning to you too Kens."

"Deeks. What is this?"

"You know, for someone who claims to be so smart and wikipedia-like, you're not always too bright." He teased.

"Deeks." It was a low growl.

"What?"

"Why am I holding a Black Widow sports bra?"

"I don't know. Why _are_ you holding a Black Widow sports bra?" He grinned.

"Deeks. Why was this on my desk?" She tried a different tack, no less irritated.

He shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Why the _hell_ did you buy me a sports bra?"

"Well, I was out buying myself some underwear the other day and they didn't have any Superman ones so I got some Avengers ones. Figured it would be a shame if we didn't match." He shrugged playfully.

Kensi opened her mouth to reply, once, twice, three times, but she couldn't form words. Instead, she turned around and began walking back to the workspace.

"I can always take it back if you want!" He called out to her retreating back.

The only reply he got was her stuffing the new bra into her pocket as she disappeared from sight.


	10. Razor

Prompt: Deeks should cut his hair because of op, Kensi balks it.— thelittlepterophyllum

* * *

He had the razor poised at his cheek, face covered in shaving cream, towel low around his waist, when she walked into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" She asked, coming to a halt behind him and catching his eyes in the mirror.

"Ah, shaving." He answered like it was a normal thing.

"Yeah, I got that. Why?" She cocked her hip and leant against the door jam.

He just shrugged.

"Is this about the mission? Because you know, Callen can do it, right?"

"Yeah, but he shouldn't have to. I mean, it's just hair right? It'll grow back."

"So you're going to cut your hair too?"

"Yeah. I mean, is that okay with you?" He turned to face her, razor still in hand.

"It's your body." She replied, pushing off the door frame and stepping closer to him.

"Yeah, but…"

"I know, I know. As much as I deny it, I like your shaggy mop." She grinned, tousling his hair with her hand. "But, like you said. It'll grow back. Besides, I'd rather have you in there with me than Callen. Not that I don't trust him, it's just…"

"Partners." He smiled at her, finishing her thought.

"Yeah." She paused for a moment, considering him. "Give me the razor." She extended her hand towards him.

"Look, Kens, I know I annoy you sometimes but if you kill me you will go to prison." He joked.

She pushed his shoulder back and chuckled. "Just give it to me."

He handed the razor over and she grabbed his arm with her other hand, pulling him towards the sink. She jumped up on the countertop and perched in front of him, pulling him to stand between her legs.

"Okay, one cleanly shaven face coming right up." She murmured with a smile, one hand reaching behind his head to hold him in place as the other carefully ran the razor down his face.


	11. Miss Me?

Deeks has been gone deep undercover for 6 months. No contact with Kensi. He shows up at

OPS one morning beat to hell and limping. He is clean shaven and his hair is died black as coal. Kensi responds- - - - - -? - Hoosier65

* * *

She woke up at 6 and had a shower. She got dressed. She fed the dog. She checked her emails. She went about her mundane routine as she had every morning of the past six months.

She got in her car. She picked up coffee and donuts. She drove to work. She sat at her desk. She was early, as usual now, and it was another hour or so before Sam and Callen joined her. The trio exchanged pleasantries.

It had been six months since Deeks had gone deep undercover for Hetty, a fact no one was too pleased about. He hadn't wanted to go, after the Afghanistan debacle, the team had found their trust often misplaced in the Operations Manager. But, Henrietta Lange had made it quite clear that if he hoped of having his NCIS application approved, he would have to do her this not-so-small favour. And so he'd left. He'd kissed his girlfriend of the past 9 months goodbye and disappeared, leaving Kensi with only occasional, vague updates from Nell who swore she didn't know more than "he's still alive".

During this time Kensi had been adamant that she was not going to be picking, training, and working with a new partner. Sure, a few temps had come and gone and sometimes she buddied up with people from other agencies but for the most part she was content enough awkwardly third-wheeling with Sam and Callen.

The main doors to the mission opened but Kensi ignored the sound, focused on her after action reports. It wasn't until a shadow was lingering over her desk that she moved her attention.

"Miss me Princess?" The man standing before her was barely recognisable but she'd know those blue eyes and the lilt of his voice anywhere.

She sat there, mouth agape, unable to process what was going on, her hands gripping tightly at the edge of her desk as if to remind herself she wasn't dreaming. He'd lost weight and muscle, his solid frame less built than it was when he left her. His face was clean-shaven also, a look she'd only seen on him once or twice in their whole six years as partners. Gone were his shaggy blonde waves also, replaced with locks as black as coal, cut so short they barely framed his face. It would have made him look younger if it wasn't for the dark circles under his eyes and the cane in his hand supporting his weight.

"What, I don't get a hug?" He teased again when she hadn't moved from her seat. Despite the radical change in appearance he was still at least partly the man she knew. Kensi was out of her chair in a flash after that, stumbling as she hurriedly made her way to him from behind her desk. The force with which she hugged him just about sent them both sprawling had it not been for him leaning on the desk and the grunt he let out as she squeezed her arms around him would've made loosen her hold had he not been hugging her just as tightly.

It was a few minutes before she mustered enough emotional strength to pull back and look at him. Her hands came up to cradle his uncharacteristically smooth cheeks and her thumbs swiped under his eyes, clearing away the few tears that had gathered.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be in a moment." He replied, moving one of his hands from her waist to capture her chin, angling her face so he could slide his lips over hers. "I missed you." He murmured in the air between them after they pulled back from the kiss.

"Yeah?" Kensi laughed.

"Yeah." He confirmed, pulling her too him again in a tight embrace.

"Enough of that, this is still a workplace." Callen chastised playfully, "What about us? We've been picking up your slack for the last six months and you don't even have the decency to say hello?"

He and Sam had gotten over the shock of seeing their teammate return and, after giving the couple a few minutes to themselves, had made their way around from their desks to join the pair.

"Well, I mean, I could give you two big, sloppy kisses too but I didn't think you'd appreciate them as much as Kens here." He grinned, pulling back from his and Kensi's hug but keeping an arm securely around her waist, holding her to his side.

"It's good to see you." Sam extended his hand. Deeks shook it and was quickly being pulled into a hug by the ex-SEAL.

"Yeah." Callen agreed, pulling him into a hug of his own. "Good to have you back."

Deeks was quick to return to Kensi's side, leaning on her desk for support, the cane hanging idly beside him. Kensi took his hand, brining their interlaced fingers up to hold against her heart.

"What happened?" She asked, running her digits over his soothingly.

"Well…"


	12. Burns and Bites

_SACHA! WRITE THIS AS DENSI PLLLLLLLLLLEASE! Person A patching up or changing the dressing on Person B's severe burn wound with no anesthetic. Person B's most effective pain reliever during the process is burying their face into Person A's shoulder. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! - Babycastle09 on Tumblr_

* * *

"Why were you cooking?" Deeks asked as he pulled the first aid kit down from the kitchen cabinet.

"I was trying to make dinner." She defended, hissing in pain as she blew on her hand. Her palm was bright red and blistered, despite the ten minutes she'd spent soaking it with water. It was the result of lifting the pot-lid sans oven mitt and it was most definitely smarting.

"Yeah, I got that Captain Obvious. Why were you trying to make dinner alone? I told you I'd only be an hour at the precinct. Why didn't you wait to cook dinner with me? We do it together so things like this don't happen Kens." Deeks came back to where she was standing, aloe, antibiotic cream, and gauze in hand. "Can you jump up on the counter?"

Using her uninjured hand, Kensi pushed herself up and Deeks came to stand between her dangling legs.

"Firstly, I'm not a child. I don't need constant supervision in the kitchen." She winced mid thought as Deeks gently took her hand to examine it closer. "And secondly, I was trying to do something nice for my patronizing ass of a boyfriend."

Deeks rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from her. "Would you stay still? This patronizing ass is trying to tend to your wound." He admonished, pulling out the aloe and liberally squeezing some on.

"Bastard." Kensi muttered as she tried to hold in a scream. This was probably one of the worst burns she'd ever had, and it was on her shooting hand. It was probably going to mean a few weeks behind her desk. At the thought, she swore again.

"Sorry." Deeks winced, "there's not a lot I can do to make it hurt less until the pain killers kick in."

"I know. Just get it over with."

As he tried to gently dab at the aloe to spread it around, Kensi's eyes began to tear up and she bit her lip so hard she was surprised it didn't split.

"Sorry." Deeks murmured again as he looked up at her pained expression. "I'm trying to be gentle."

"I know. Not your fault." She breathed through gritted teeth. "God this hurts like a bitch."

Deeks finished spreading the aloe and moved to pick up the antibiotic cream.

"Is that really necessary? Can't you just wrap it now?" Kensi all but pleaded.

"Don't want it to get infected Kens." His eyes were filled with pained apologies.

"Okay, okay. Just, give me a sec." Kensi hooked a leg around his, pulling his body closer to hers. When he was in reach, she buried her face into his shoulder and tried to steel herself for the next onslaught of pain. Her other hand reached around his body, tightly gripping his shirt in her fist. "Do it." She mumbled.

With as light a touch as he could Deeks spread the cream. He was just about done when her hand twitched up into his. She let out a muffled cry and then so did he as her teeth sunk into his shoulder.

"Kens!" He yelped.

"Sorry." The hand in his shirt loosened and ran up his back to move his shirt sleeve aside. Sure enough, under the soft fabric was a perfect impression of her teeth. Her thumb rubbed the afflicted area and she tilted her face up to kiss his jaw. "Sorry." She murmured again against his skin. "That really hurt."

"What have I said about biting?" He tried to joke as his pain subsided.

"To my credit, it's in an area covered by normal work clothes, as per your rules."

"Not the same thing Kens." He smiled. He turned his head and captured her lips with his own. "We're almost done. Are you ready for me to put the gauze on?"

She nodded and went to bury her head in his shoulder again and he flinched.

"No teeth!" He yelped, only half joking, as he drew his shoulder away.

"No teeth. Promise." Kensi agreed, tugging him back towards her and moving her free hand higher up on his back, still clutching at the fabric of his shirt.

As carefully and as quickly as he could, he applied the gauze. Kensi only hissed once and true to her word, she kept her teeth to herself. When he'd taped it down he lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on her fingers.

"Thank you." Kensi turned her face so her cheek rested on his shoulder, her nose buried in his neck. Deeks's arms came around her waist and he hugged her tightly in response.

"No more lone cooking adventures." He muttered in her ear, kissing her cheek. "Come on, I'll order pizza."

* * *

Two days later Deeks was laying into one of the punching bags in the gym while Kensi cycled on the stationary bikes, one of the few things she could do with her injured hand.

Sam and Callen entered, bouncing a basketball on the wood floors.

"What's up with your shoulder?" Sam queried as he approached, stopping on his way to the locker to change.

Deeks glanced at the circular bruise made visible by his work out tank.

"Ah, nothing. Just, you know, hit it on something."

"It's probably a hickey." Callen interjected.

"It's not what you think." Kensi tried to defend as Sam came to take a closer look.

"That's no hickey. That's a full impression of Kensi's teeth. Seriously guys?" Sam looked incredulous as he glanced between the pair.

"It's not what you think." Kensi repeated as Deeks started to go into a full recount of the burn incident and the resulting mouth- shaped bruise on his arm.

Callen held up a hand to silence them both.

"Don't wanna know guys but could you at least try to make it easier for us to think of you as adults as opposed to love drunk teens?"

"It's not like that!"  
"It's not what you think." Kensi and Deeks defended at the same time as the two senior partners shook their heads and moved towards the locker rooms to change.

* * *

 **A/N:This was a fun write on the train home this evening :D**


	13. Ghost of You

Mumford and Sons Prompt: You're gone away, I watched you disappear. All that's left is the ghost of you. Densi - Marty-lightofmylife-deeks via tumblr

* * *

Kensi rolls over violently in the too-empty bed, he covers tangling around her feet face is red and splotchy and her eyes sting with the tears she only ever allows to fall under the darkness of three am. She tosses again, this time clutching at the pillow that lost his scent weeks ago as the images of the past month begin to flit across her mind for the umpteenth time.

Five weeks ago Deeks drove them to a secluded spot outside the city. Insisting so leave her phone in the car he took her hand and led them to a lookout. He pulled her to sit down on the ground next to him and they sat in silence for a few minutes before he began spilling secrets. She held him as he sobbed, assuring him that they could figure this out, this it was okay. Assuring him that she loved him despite his deep, dark past.

Four weeks ago Detective Rivera showed up at the door of his, their, home as they were cuddled together on the couch watching bad TV shows after a long day. The IA detective cuffed Deeks, read him his Miranda rights as Kensi looked on helpless. She held in her tears, intent on being his strong pillar of support as he told her to call Nell, to call Granger. She held in her tears as he told her he loved her more than anything.

Two weeks ago Hetty approached her as she was letting her frustration seep from her fits into the punching bag. The operations manager's face strained painfully as she told he junior agent he boyfriend as dead, shanked in his cel after it got out he was a cop. Kensi refuse to believe her until she looked at Granger for confirmation and received a pained nod. She all but collapsed then ad Sam's strong arms wrapped around her for support. The she was hitting his chest as she sobbed. It want' fair, he didn't deserve this. He did nothing wrong. She loved him.

The tears sting her eyes again and she allows them to soak through the pillow until he sobs turn to slumber.

Half was across the country Timothy Crest lies in a too-empty bed, the covers tangled around his feet. His heart is heavy and his head hurts from the tears he refuses to cry tonight. Rolling over he clutches at theT-shirt that long ago lost her scent. He prays to a god he doesn't believe in that when this is all over that she'll forgive him, that she'll take him back. He prays that she'll still love him.


	14. Light

**I don't have enough internet to access Tumblr right now (stupid train wifi and it's stupidly low limit) but I've had these written for close to a week now and I wanted to publish them. I'll put them up on Tumblr in the next day or so hopefully.**

* * *

Prompt: Light - Aprylynn via Tumblr

"Can you…" Deeks didn't get to finish his sentence before Kensi practically threw herself at the bed, jostling him as she landed. "Turn off the light."

"Dibs not it." Kensi muttered, smashing her face into her pillow and burrowing under the blankets as she revelled in the comfort of her mattress after a long day.

"Kens." Deeks was already tucked under the blankets, he'd been practically asleep before his girlfriend had taken a running leap from the bathroom to the bed.

"MM., I'm comfy." She argued, rolling over so she could nuzzle her face into his arm, placing sweet kisses against his bare skin, "'sides, it's your turn."

"You were the last one up!" Deeks argued back incredulously.

Kensi groaned. "Let's just leave it on."

Deeks considered it for a moment but finally sighed, pulling back the covers and tossing his legs to the floor.

"The things I do for you…" He muttered but couldn't disguise his mischievous grin.

"Yeah. You're pretty whipped. It's kinda gross." Kensi smirked, prying her eyes open to watch her boyfriend move across the room.

Deeks narrowed his eyes at her before grabbing the corner of the duvet as he padded to the light switch.

"Deeks!" Kensi squealed as her warmth was stolen.

"Well, if you think I'm so gross maybe I'll go sleep on the couch. I'm sure Monty will cuddle with me." He teased.

"Marty, baby." Her tone was soothing and only slightly condescending. "Come back to bed."

He dramatically tilted his head in consideration.

"I'm cold. Warm me up?" She coerced sweetly.

Deeks relented, throwing the duvet in the air over the bed and quickly jumping under it before it could land. He crawled until he was hovering over Kensi. Leaning down he kissed her thoroughly. A few moments later he pulled back, both of them out of breath, and rested his forehead against hers.

"You forgot the lights." She murmured, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"Son of a…"


	15. Under the Rain

Prompt: Under the Rain

The drops hit the windshield in a steady rhythm as they sat in the Audi, eyes watching the warehouse across the street. The droplets made it hard to see much but she didn't turn the wipers on lest she give away their position.

Movement caught her eye and she watched a hunched figure pick up a mangled umbrella from the pavement. He held it above his head but it was futile. Riddled with holes, it didn't so much stop the rain as it did concentrate its flow.

"Kens, babe. You okay?" Deeks's words broke through her haze as his hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Hmm?" She tore her eyes from the figure and looked at him. Concern laced his features.

"You dazed out. You good?"

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Okay." Deeks dropped the matter and turned his attention back to the warehouse, still keeping an eye on his partner and girlfriend.

Kensi turned her gaze back to the homeless man and her heart ached. She remembered what it felt like to be in his position. It rarely rained in Los Angeles but she hated when it did. She hated the damp air that reminded her of clothes that were still wet for days after the clouds has passed. She hated the water that seeped into her shoes like it had seeped through her jeans wherever she had holed up as a homeless teen. She hated the cold that seeped into her bones and took days, if not weeks, to leave.

"Kens, that's our guy."

She followed Deeks's finger to where a man was stepping out of the building and running to a waiting car.

"You good?" He asked, picking up her hand off the gear shift and interlacing their fingers.

In that simple gesture she was reminded of how far she'd come, warmth seeped back into her body and she smiled as she started the ignition. Brining their joined hands to her lips she kissed his knuckles and squeezed his fingers.

"Never better."


	16. Forgive my Sins

**The much requested sequel to Chapter 13...**

Prompt: Please forgive me for my sins. - marty-lightofmylife-deeks via Tumblr

"Aren't you pissed?" Deeks asked from the passenger seat. His hands were nervously fiddling with whatever they could find and it was slowly starting to grate on Sam's nerves that he could never just sit still. He held his tongue on the matter though. The past seven months had been hard on the detective and he knew the guild was eating away at him with every second that passed.

"I'm not pissed. Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. It wasn't ideal but better you're alive and playing dead than actually dead."

"Yeah." Deeks half heartedly agreed.

"Besides, it's not me you should be worried about."

"How is she?"

"Hurting. Better than she was at the beginning but that spark, that fierceness never fully returned after you left."

Left. That word hurt. Possibly more than the word dead. People were good at leaving, she'd told him once. Her father, her mother, her fiance, her partner before him. All had left, either by choice or death. Somehow he'd managed to accomplish both. He'd promised her once he'd never get himself killed and somehow he'd managed to both keep and break that promise too. But it wasn't just the broken promise he feared but the broken woman. He'd never thought of her as fragile, she was strong to the core, but late one night under the cover of darkness, pressed into his warm, sated body, she'd whispered that he was her last pillar. He was her last piece and if he was to fall away so would she.

"She's going to be glad to see you." Sam's words broke through his silent flagellation. The detective glanced at him disbelievingly.

"She will."

"She's going to hate me and honestly I don't blame her. I hate me too."

"She's going to be pissed that you didn't tell her. She's going to be shocked and upset but she's not going to hate you. I don't think she's capable of it."

"I hope you're right." Deeks muttered as the challenger came to a stop in front of the Spanish-style mission.

The desks were as they were when he'd left, sitting empty, void of a completed team. Deeks glanced around nervously for any sign of the woman he hoped still loved him.

"She'll be in the gym." Sam told him. The SEAL reached out and put a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Deeks replied softly as he took a deep breath and began his solo walk towards the gym.

He paused before pushing the door open, gathering himself, preparing his words. Almost a full minute went by before he leaned his weight agains the door and let it swing open slowly.

She was at the weighted bag, laying into it with force and determination. She was slimmer, her frame smaller and slender, like she'd forgotten to eat without him there to cook her breakfast or ply her with twinkles.

He spent too long just staring. Even from this distance, even with her turned away from him he could see the dark circles deep set in the skin under her eyes. He was sure he had ones to match. She looked tired, and underweight but mostly she just looked sad, defeated, like the world she once held on her shoulders had crushed her.

He knew the moment she caught him staring. A glance in his direction before a startled double take. He watched on as she blinked disbelievingly before taking one staggering step an falling to her knees.

Rushing to her, he crouched in front of her, reaching out his hands but afraid to actually touch her.

"Kens?" He all but whispered as she sat, shaking her head, muttering to herself as tears began to fall from her face to the hardwood floor.

"De..dead. You're dead."

"Kens. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I had no choice. I… I'm just so sorry." As the apologies tricked form his lips he finally moved to touch her but she flinched away when his fingertips came into contact with her shoulder.

"No." She shook her head, sliding backwards away from him. "No. You… you… no."

"Kens."

"No!" She yelled this time, raising her head to look him in the eye. "No, you promised." Her voice cracked and she lowered her face.

Deeks's heart constricted, lodging in his throat. He nodded once slowly, accepting. "I'm sorry." He whispered on more time, standing again. With all the strength he had, he turned and began walking away from the woman who was still his world. Her choked sobs were more than he could bare and a tear of his own fell down his cheek.

"Martin Deeks!" He was almost at the door when her voice stopped him. It was stronger, more authoritative, but somehow still laced with sadness.

He stopped and pivoted back to face her. She was standing now too, eyes boaring into him.

"Don't you dare walk away from me again." She spat angrily, launching herself towards him. Her hands were on his face, her lips pressed to his, before he could reply. His own arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer as he returned the kiss with equal desperation.

"Never again." She growled, pulling back ever so slightly for air, hands moving to grip his shoulders.

"I love you." He pressed the words into her neck even as his tears fell onto her skin, making her shiver.

"I love you too. I couldn't stop." And then Kensi's head was pressed into his chest, soaking his shirt as she clung to him.

"Never again." He promised, running has hand over the expanse of her back in a gesture to calm them both. "I'll never let you go. Never again."


	17. Christmas (Part 1)

Prompt: Densi, Christmas (whenever) - Anonymous via Tumblr

When Deeks came home from his late afternoon surf, his girlfriend of almost a year is sitting on his couch, leant forward, elbows on her knees as she stared at a large cardboard box.

"Hey."

"Hey." She replied, prying her eyes away to look up at him with a weary smile.

"What's that." Deeks asked, pointing to the large brown object taking up residence on his coffee table.

"It's a box." Kensi shrugged, leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Is it, uh, _the_ box?" Deeks rubbed his hand across the back of his neck nervously.

"Hmm?" It's not until Kensi met his eyes that she realised what he means. "Oh no. No, it's not _the_ box. Just a box. Well, it's more than a box," She sighed and gestured to him to come and sit next to her on the couch.

Complying, Deeks dropped his towel and bag onto the ground in the hallway and took a seat beside his girlfriend. As soon as he was settled, Kensi was listing into him, her hand resting on his thigh as he brought one of his arms around her shoulders to hold her close.

"So are you going to tell me what's in this one?"

"You know, if you want to know what's in the other one you just have to open it." Kensi made her argument for the umpteenth time.

"I know. That's not the box I'm asking about. What's in this one?" Deeks quickly reaimed the conversation.

"Christmas decorations."

"Okay." He drew out the word, prompting her to elaborate.

"They're mine."

Deeks was still a bit confused but ran with it.

"But Kens, you never decorate."

"That's not true! I help decorate the office every year." She defended.

"Yeah but I've never seen you decorate your own house. I didn't even think you owned Christmas decorations."

"Well, we're always working so what's the point? Besides, my apartment always felt empty. Christmas should never be empty."

Deeks ran his hand from her shoulder to her waist and squeezed her in a comforting hug.

"So I was thinking," She continued. "We could maybe decorate this place."

It wasn't lost on Deeks how she didn't say _his_ place.

"Okay, sure. Let's decorate." He grinned, releasing her from his arms so he could lean forward and open the box. He pulled out the layer of protective bubblewrap from the top and then carefully started to pull out the contents and lay it on the coffee table. Some was your typical Christmas decorations; tinsel that had seen better days, mismatched baubles from a dozen different packs, a string of lights so tangled that he thought they'd be better off buying new ones. But then his hands landed on a shoe box.

"What's this?" Pulling the box free, he brought it into his lap and leaned back against the couch again. The shoe box looked as though it had been painted by a child. It was red and gold and green with cut out Christmas shapes stuck to the sides and the name Kensi Blye written in blue finger pain on the lid.

"It's more decorations." Kensi said but her expression was strained in a way that Deeks couldn't quite figure out. He looked up at her for a moment, assessing, before his attention went back to the box in his lap and he slowly lifted the lid. He couldn't keep back his grin as his hands gently lifted out a small wreath made of hand cut outs that had to belong to a young Kensi.

"So when you said your decorations you meant your family's decorations from when you were a kid?" He asked softly, turning his face to look at her while still cradling the wreath reverently in his hands.

"Yeah. They were…" She paused and blinked back the tears that were filling her eyes at a rapid pace. "They were the decorations we had up that Christmas before Dad died. I haven't got them out since."

Gently placing the box beside him, Deeks laid the wreath across it and turned back to Kensi, wrapping her in his arms. Her hands slipped around his waist and found purchase in his shirt as she hugged him back tightly, her head buried into his neck as she continued to push back tears.

"Thank you." Deeks murmured into her hair, placing a kiss just above her ear. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Kensi didn't reply, just squeezed him tighter until he finally felt her give up the fight and let a few errant sobs loose. She pulled back shortly after, intent on composing herself again. She swiped at her eyes to rid them of the traitorous moisture before leaning across Deeks's lap to pick up the box herself. She placed the wreath on the table and moved a few items in the box aside before pulling out a picture frame. It had "Merry Christmas" down the bottom and a picture of fifteen-year-old Kensi standing next to her father, arms around each other, wearing matching grins, a haphazardly decorated Christmas tree behind them.

Kensi caressed the photo with her thumb, running it over her father's smiling face, before handing the frame to Deeks.

"Was this…" He trailed off.

"It was taken three days before he was killed." Kensi confirmed, leaning into his side and resting her head against his shoulder. "We would take one just like it every year."

Deeks looked at the picture for a moment before gently taking the frame from her hands.

"I've got the perfect place for this." He grinned at her questioning look, pushing up from the couch and strolling over to the front door and pulling down the frame hanging on the hook there, placing it on the ground. He replaced it with the picture of Kensi and her father and stood back to examine his work. He held out a hand, inviting his girlfriend to join him. Kensi pushed herself from the couch and moved to stand beside him.

"Really?" She asked, unsure why he would want the picture so prominently displayed in his home.

"Of course. It's way better than what I had there. I think it's perfect."

"Me too." Kensi sighed, hugging his arm to her chest and leaning into his side. Deeks bent his head to place a kiss on her hair.

"Now how about we get to decorating the rest of the house?"


	18. Christmas (Part 2)

Here's part 2 of my Christmas drabble series. There's going to be a part 3 coming up when their Moms are there with them as a response to a Tumblr Prompt.

* * *

The tree was up, their decorations co-mingling on it. Ornaments they'd collected over the course of their lives and a few they'd gone out to buy together. The photo of Kensi and her father hung proudly by the front door. They had used the tinsel from Kensi's box of decorations even though it was missing large chunks of the shiny material but, after attempting to untangle the lights for well over an hour, Deeks had insisted they buy a new string. To Kensi's embarrassment, Deeks had even hung the wreath, made by her eight year old self, on the inside of the back door.

The table was set with a green table cloth and red napkins, four places in total, with three candles placed in the centre for decoration. Everything was ready and yet Kensi was nervously pacing back and forth in the kitchen as Deeks tended to a pot on the stove.

"What time did your mom say she would get here?"

"In about 20 minutes." He replied, not bothering to look up from the sauce that was simmering away.

"Okay. My mom will be here in 30. Do you think the place looks okay?" She stopped an did a 360, taking in the appearance of the house.

"It looks fine Kens. It's tidy, the tree looks great. It's going to be a good night. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out." Kensi was immediately on the defensive. Deeks simply threw her an incredulous look and her heckles lowered. "Okay, maybe I am freaking out a little. I just want them to like each other."

Deeks turned the hotplate off and moved the pot before stepping out towards Kensi.

"They'll be fine. We're going to have a nice meal and then you and I are going to head up to Mammoth." As he spoke he pulled Kensi into his arms. She came willing, melding her body against his strong chest and snaking her arms around his waist.

"Are you sure the tree looks okay?" She murmured. "I know the decorations are old and not the fanciest."

"They're perfect Kens. Your mom will love the tree and so will mine."

With her face still pressed into his chest she spoke barely above a whisper, "Mom wasn't around for Jack. She's never seen me living with a man. I guess I just want her to be happy for me, to approve of our life together, as stupid as that sounds."

Deeks stayed silent for a moment, unable to do anything beyond tightening his arms around her in a loving squeeze. He didn't know where to start. She considered herself as living with him. He knew she considered his place home, that was clear simply by how comfortable she was coming home and propping her dirty boots up on the coffee table, but that she considered herself, at least subconsciously, to be living with him made his heart swell and made him more confident than ever in the gift he had bought her. The fact that he was important to her was never in doubt but the words 'our life together' made his heart soar. Unable to do anything else he pushed her back just far enough to slant his mouth over hers in a deep kiss.

"It's going to be fine." He promised, pulling back just as the doorbell rang.


	19. Rain

The day of their wedding - hugmehopeful via tumblr

* * *

I've had this written down for like a week but it's just taken me far too long to get around to typing it up. Sorry about that.

Her cell buzzed incessantly on the bedside table and Kensi groaned as she reached for it blindly.

"Blye." She mumbled into the speaker, burying her head down into the pillows again.

"Kens, it's raining." Her partner's frantic voice came down the line.

"What?" She was very much still asleep and had half a mind to hang up on him and let him deal with whatever crisis he was having by himself.

"It's raining."

"Where are you?" She was finally starting to pry her eyes open and she raised her watch to her face. "Deeks! It's not even 5am. Come back home."

"I am home."

"What?" She groaned. It was early and he was confusing her and did she take some kind of medication last night?

"Wait, have you forgotten? I mean my birthday was one thing but really Kens? Our wedding day?"

"Huh? Oh, right." It was only now that Kensi looked around the room and realised she was in her mother's guest room. She grinned. "Happy wedding day. Why are you waking your bride up before the sun again?"

"Because there's not going to be any sun. It's raining!" He switched between teasing and crisis mode so quickly.

"Deeks, calm down."

"It's raining on our wedding day!"

"Our ceremony is indoors, so is the reception. It's fine."

"But…"

"Deeks! Not even 5am. Sleeping." Not that it was likely she'd get back to sleep now.

"Right. Sorry." She could practically see him tousle his hair and looking sheepishly at her through his lashes. "Remind me again why you're not in this bed with me?"

"Because _someone_ wanted to uphold tradition." She rolled her eyes. She hadn't seen the point of spending the night apart but he had insisted.

"Right, so…?"

"I'm going back to sleep and I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yeah. Right. Sorry."

"Bye Deeks."

"Kens, wait." He paused until he was sure she hadn't hung up. "I love you."

Her reply was soft, the tone one he'd only used heard for him.

"I love you too." And then the phone clicked.


	20. Christmas (Part 3)

Prompt: Densi at Christmas with both their mummas pleeeease - anonymous via tumblr

The third and final part!

* * *

"I remember one year, Kensi was five or six, she decided she was going to surprise Don for Christmas. He was deployed overseas, classified of course, but that didn't stop her. She'd decided to go straight to the top and ask the president where she could find her father." Roberta let out a chuckle as Kensi lowered her flushed face in embarrassment.

"I'd brushed her off." Julia continued, "She was six! I didn't think she'd actually be able to cause as much trouble as she did. The next day a neighbour saw her leave and phoned me. I followed her to the bus station. At the counter she asked for a ticket to D.C. and shoved her allowance from the past six months onto the counter."

"And then you came up behind me and bought tickets for both of us. We spent the weekend there." Kensi remembered fondly. She felt Deeks's hand squeeze hers atop the table, her gaze flitted to his and he smiled warmly at her.

"The year after his father left Martin came home with an entire turkey, smuggled away in his backpack. I still don't know where it came from but we ate well that year." It was Julia's turn to laugh as Deeks grinned, unashamed of his pre-teen antics.

"Kensi once tried to eat…"

"Well would you look at the time. Who wants dessert?" Kensi interrupted her mother, standing from the table abruptly and moving towards the kitchen, not waiting for replies.

"I'll go help." Deeks followed after his girlfriend. He found her in front of the fridge, door open, staring at the contents blankly.

"That story really felt like it was going somewhere." He came up behind her to wrap her in his arms. The tension in her posture eased slightly as she allowed herself to lean back against him. "I mean, you heard about my failed attempt to cook a full Christmas feast in my college dorm. Turn about is fair play Kens."

Kensi smiled. The look of embarrassment on his face as his mother recounted being called by the hospital because her son had burned his eyebrows off in a minor fire would stay with her for years. She shut the fridge and turned to her boyfriend.

"It's not that. That story was the last Christmas with all three of us. Mom left a few months later and then Dad was gone a year after that and I was alone." Her soft tone pulled at Deeks's heart.

"That first year after Mom moved out of Los Angeles, I was in my second year of law school, working three jobs to pay tuition and rent. I didn't have the money to go see her and she couldn't come see me. I worked a Christmas party for a law-school buddy's family, ate their leftovers, and then crashed in my bed, alone. I've spent a lot of Christmases alone Kens. Some undercover, most not. It sucks."

Kensi nodded in agreement, moving her hands up to rest at the nape of his neck.

"But you know what? I'm really looking forward to never spending a Christmas alone again. Even with both our Mom's in there, dropping heavy handed hints and telling embarrassing stories, this is easily my best Christmas ever."

"I remember you saying that last year, curled up in bed with me in a snow cabin."

"and as long as you're still with me I'm probably going to say it next year too, and every year after that."

A flush rose on his girlfriend's cheeks and he leaned in to kiss her.

"You're a sap."

"You love it. Now where is that dessert? I don't want to leave them alone together too long or they're going to start planning a wedding."


	21. Hoodie

Prompt: I kinda prompted this and it just needed to be written.

Post 7x24 fluff

* * *

"You're disgusting."

"You love me though." Kensi smiled, looking at her slightly disgruntled boyfriend.

"You've got me there. You ready to go?"

"Mmm." Kensi canted into Deeks, mindful of where she had just snotted him. "I should probably go find Porter, get my tactical gear back."

"Yeah, I'm not one for the school girl look." Deeks scrunched his noes but grinned widely.

"What? No fantasies of getting a military school girl to wander astray?"

"Hmmm, well you said you went to public school so…"

Kensi laughed, tilting her head up to kiss his jaw.

"Porter said she was heading back to the rest of the cadets in the gym." Deeks said, turning his own face down to gently brush the top of her cheek.

"Hold this for me?" Kensi pulled back and handed her partner the assault rifle. "I'll be right back."

She found him again behind one of the black SUV's Hetty had arranged for them. Apparently a private jet and helicopters were expensive so they'd be driving back to save company dollars.

"They brought our go bags from the jet." Deeks informed her as she came to his side. He was securing their weapons in the back of the SUV and nodded towards the black bags in the opposite corner.

"Great." Kensi reached out to grab one of the bags.

"Ah Kens, I think that's mine, your's is…"

Kensi paid him no mind, not even hesitating as she unzipped his bag and dug around inside.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes." She triumphantly pulled the black hoodie from the bag, grinning.

"What are you…?" Deeks' was left momentarily lost for words as she dumped the vest in the back of the car and pulled the long sleeved tactical shirt from her body. Clad in only a bra, she quickly covered herself with his hoodie, pushing her arms through the too-long sleeves and zipping it up to her clavicle.

"Mmm, perfect." Kensi rolled her shoulders, letting the sleeves fall past her hands as she snuggled into the warm fabric.

"Not that I didn't enjoy the show, but don't you have your own clothes?"

"This is better. Smells like you." She inhaled deeply to further her point.

"And if I wanted to wear my hoodie?"

"Too bad." She shrugged, biting her lip in a mischeivous smile.

"But what if I get cold?" He took a step towards her, hands reaching out to palm her hips.

"I'll jut have to warm you up." Her own arms reached around his neck and she let her body slump into Deeks. The exhaustion of the past few hours starting to set in.

Deeks intertwined his arms at the small of her back, tugging her closer and taking on more of her weight. They rested like that for a few minutes before Callen interrupted.

"Okay, enough of that you two. It's been a long night. Hetty's organised some motel rooms so we can get a few hours shut-eye. We'll be heading back to Los Angeles this afternoon."

"Where's Sam?" Kensi pulled her head from where it rested on Deeks's shoulder but didn't step out of the embrace.

"He's with Aiden. Michelle and Kam are coming up. We're leaving at three so if we head to the motel now we might get six or seven hours sleep. Eric's sent the motel address to your phones. I'll see you there." Callen turned and walked towards the other SUV and climbed in.

"Mmm, sleep sounds good." Kensi let her weight fall against Deeks again, closing her eyes.

"Let's go. Maybe once we get into the motel room I can steal my clothing back from you." Deeks placed a kiss against her forehead and untangled himself from her.

"Not likely." Kensi muttered under her breath. She had taken two steps towards the passenger side of the car when she sneezed loudly, bringing her sleeve-covered hands up to cover her mouth and nose.

"You know what? On second thoughts, you can keep the hoodie."


	22. Alone

Prompt: [text] I'm here for you if you want to talk to me.

Originally written for the NCIS Los Angeles Hiatus Fanfic Exchange on Tumblr.

Set early season 7

Deeks was startled from the couch when Monty got up from his spot on the ground. He watched in disappointment though as, instead of going to the door, the dog merely trotted over to his dog bed on the other side of the room and plonked down in it. It was nearing 8 and Kensi hadn't come home yet. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. She hadn't come to his place yet. For all he knew she could be at her own apartment. Sure, she'd been practically living with him for the past two months, and yes, she had told him this morning that she'd be over again tonight, just like normal, but it had been a hard day. She could most definitely have gone back to her apartment for one of those "nights off" they never seemed to have anymore.

But Marty Deeks liked to think he knew his girlfriend pretty well and he knew his partner even better. She wasn't at her apartment and she wasn't home with him and so he didn't know where she was but he knew she was probably hurting. Even after over a year together, Kensi still liked to lick her wounds in solitude. She would go off to wherever it was she went that wasn't either of their apartments, and she would process. Then she would come to him, cuddle up to him on the couch or in their bed, and let him hold her and comfort her without ever really speaking a word, not until she was ready.

Deeks looked over at Monty. The dog huffed in his sleep and his hind legs twitched. Unlike the dog, he wasn't going to find sleep until he knew she had pieced herself back together again. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table. It was futile to call. She wouldn't answer. So he sent a text message, locked the phone and grabbed his keys and wallet, calling Monty to follow him out.

X

 _I'm here for you if you want to talk_ the text from Deeks read. She sighed. Kensi had been sitting alone in Grand Park for almost an hour. She'd driven around for a while after she'd left and then parked the car and started walking. Her brain was muddled. Hell, she'd be lucky if she could remember her way back to the parking lot. It was why she'd stopped driving actually, her lack of attentiveness was going to cause an accident.

Today had hit her hard. A relatively small bomb had gone off in an abandoned building and had killed three homeless teens who'd been squatting there. They'd been in contact with the families of two of the teens. They had been runaways, missing from three states over for about 6 months. The third had been harder to ID but just as they were wrapping up the case Hetty had informed them that her name was Meghan Triffid and that she'd been missing for almost two years. She'd run away when she was 14 after her father was killed in an accident at work. Her mother had died a year later. With both parents gone there had been no one left to champion her case and it had fallen by the wayside, into the cold case pile on some cop's desk.

A lone tear fell down her cheek and she wiped it away and grabbed her phone.

Deeks was half way to her place when his phone exploded with a crazy techno song. Kensi had changed it in his phone a few days ago and he hadn't gotten around to changing it back yet.

"Kens?"

"Hey babe." She sounded sad, a little dejected, but okay.

"You alright?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Sure. Sure sweetheart. Where are you?" He was already turning the car around to head back towards the highway.

"Grand Park." Her sniff at the end of the word almost broke his heart.

"Okay, I'll be there soon. Kens, where's your car?"

He heard a rustling on the other side of the phone.

"You know, I can't hear a shrug over the phone babe."

"Well you obviously can." And just as he'd hoped, he could hear the traces of a small smile in her words. Deeks chuckled quietly back.

"Okay but you still didn't answer my question."

"I'm not sure. I parked it somewhere and then walked for a while. I had to pull over. I had to move." Kensi admitted. She slumped down into one of the pink metal chairs in the dark, deserted park.

"Alright. That was probably a good idea babe. We'll get Eric to track it for us later." Deeks looked at his surroundings. He was about ten minutes away from her. "Should I find a park nearby or are you going to meet me?"

"Take me to the beach? I want… I want to take you up on your offer." Kensi murmured.

"Whatever you want."

The line went silent for almost a minute, their breathing only just audible through the phones.

"Kens?"

"Talk to me Deeks. Tell me a story." Kensi finally asked.

"What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me about," Kensi paused to think for a moment, "Tell me about the best field trip you ever went on in school."

Deeks laughed but quickly launched into recounting his third grade trip to the zoo and how he almost got banned for sticking his hand into the monkey cage in the hopes one of them would grab it.

When he arrived at the park a few minutes later, he'd managed to draw two chuckles and a slightly watery laugh out of his girlfriend. A feat of which he was quite proud. Kensi jogged up to the car and climbed in. Deeks immediately grabbed her hand in his, twining their fingers and bringing their joined hands to his lips so he could kiss the back of her palm.

"You okay?" He whispered softly.

"Yeah." She whispered back, just as quiet. She stared out the windscreen for a long moment before she turned her head to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too Kens. Do you still want to go to the beach?"

Kensi nodded, "Is that okay?"

"Of course, I'm sure Monty would love a moonlit stroll along the sand." Deeks grinned and Kensi followed his gaze into the backseat of the truck where Monty was sleeping soundly.

Deeks glanced back at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand before turning his focus back on the road. The rode in silence, Kensi staring out the window blankly. She didn't move until he put the car in park.

She climbed out of the car almost as soon as it stopped and went to the back door to let Monty out too. Deeks walked round the front of the cab to meet her.

"Are we walking?" He asked.

Kensi nodded and took his hand in hers, her other holding tight to Monty's leash.

"Today was hard for me Deeks," She started a few minutes into their stroll.

"I know."

"I was just like Meghan. Or I could've been. My dad was dead, for all I knew my mother could've been as well. It was so hard Deeks. I know how hard it was. I know how scared she was and how helpless she felt and I just… that could've been me 20 years ago Deeks," Kensi stopped walking and sat in the sand. Deeks and Monty followed suite, the dog flopping down across their feet while Deeks's arm came to wrap around her waist, drawing her ever closer to him.

"I made it out and she never even got the chance to ask for help. It takes so much time and warring with your own mind to reach out and grab those hands that are offered to you. It took me over a year and Meghan… All I can think is what if she'd tried to find her mother? How hard must that have been, to find out she had died, to know, with such certainty, that you are alone in the world."

The tears were running hot and fast down Kensi's face now and Deeks drew her into him, guiding her face into his chest, letting her cry it out and soak his shirt with her tears.

"I know Kensi, I know. But she wasn't alone in the world. Not completely. She'd made friends, even on the street. And for what it's worth, you're not alone in this world either Kens."

Kensi wiped her face against Deeks's shirt and he suppressed a shudder at the knowledge he probably had her snot all over him now.

"I know I'm not Marty. I know I'm not alone and I know how lucky I am. I am so fortunate that Hetty took me into NCIS. I'm so lucky to have had the chance to make peace with my mother and to find family with the people I work with. I'm so lucky to have you Deeks. To have someone who loves me the way you do." Kensi pushed herself up until she was able to reach Deeks's lips with her own. She kissed him on the beach like her life depended on it, depended on him because it kind of did.

"I love you Marty." She whispered into the space between them after she finally pulled away.

"Mmm, I love you too Kensalina." Deeks wiggled his toes in the sand, looking out at the water. Monty looked up at him disdainfully for disrupting his snooze. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I think so."

Deeks stood and reached his hands back down to Kensi, pulling her up to him.

"We should invite your Mom around for dinner tomorrow night." Deeks suggested as they walked back to the car.

"I'd really like that," replied Kensi. "Thank you for coming to get me, for letting me talk."

"I always want you to talk to me Kens and I will always come and get you. Always. You're not alone in the world anymore."


	23. Wedding Song

Originally Written for the NCIS LA Hiatus Fic Exchange on Tumblr.

Kensi aggressively hit pause on the phone's screen, cutting Christina Perri off mid-chorus.

"Ugh, no!"

"What if we didn't even have a first dance? Or maybe we could dance without music, just the sound of the ocean and we waltz around the floor." Deeks suggested playfully, with a hind a desperation.

They were sitting sideways on the couch, Kensi in the V of Deeks's legs, her back to his chest and her phone connected to the living room bluetooth speaker. When Deeks had proposed six months earlier she had been excited about planning every aspect of their wedding. It was only a month later when they started hitting road blocks. If it wasn't a case interrupting venue inspections it was their mothers over-complicating their simple beach wedding until there was 150 guests and a three course reception dinner with foods and sauces neither of them knew how to pronounce. So they'd started procrastinating unless pushed by Roberta and Julia and that's how they'd gotten here, a week away from the wedding day, needing to tell the band which song they wanted as their first dance song.

"Deeks," Kensi sighed, exasperated.

"Sorry," he murmured into her hair, tightening his arms around her waist in a hug.

"Everything is just so over done and corny and not us!"

"I know."

"Maybe we should just elope." Kensi's tone was serious but Deeks still laughed.

"You shot me down every time I suggested eloping Babe. You got through deciding the venue and the flowers and the guest list. Hell Kensi, you even got through wedding dress shopping with both of our mothers. But deciding on a song is the thing that makes you want to quit?"

"Not quit. Elope. Quit makes it sound like I'm calling off the entire thing." Kensi's brow furrowed.

"Kensi?"

"Mmm?" She turned her head to face him as best she could from her position.

"I've got it. I know the perfect song. It's unique and us. Come on, get up."

"But you're comfy." She pushed back into him, wiggling to emphasise her point.

Deeks squeezed her sides, right where she was ticklish, and she jumped up with a squeal she would forever deny.

"You want something fresh, something that not everyone has, yes?"

"I just want something that sounds like us Deeks. That's all."

Deeks nodded and snatched her phone from her.

"Hey!"

"What's yours in mine honeybuns." He said, opening her web browser and typing, keeping the screen angled away from Kensi's prying eyes.

"Deeks, what?"

"Shhh," he shushed, putting the phone into his shirt pocket and extending his hand to her, "Kensi Marie Blye, love of my life, my future wife, may I have this dance?"

Kensi blushed and bit her bottom lip but nodded, placing her hand in his. Deeks pressed play on the phone and pulled her to him, swaying them gently.

"Deeks, what is this?" Kensi asked as a female voice started to sing about having her fingers in her lover's hair.

"It's our song."

"Who's it by?"

"Anna Nalick. California girl. She did a gig at a bar I was at once undercover. I liked her music so I've followed her. And this song, it's not even officially recorded yet so it's almost guaranteed that not other couple will have had it played at their wedding."

"Okay."

"Okay? As in we've found a song?"

"Mmm. I like it." Kensi laid her head against Deeks's chest. "And I love you."

"I love you too Kens. Marry me? Next Saturday. On the beach. Okay?"

Kensi laughed and hugged him closer. "I'll be there." She pushed onto her toes and met his lips in a kiss.


End file.
